


Oughta Be Prinzessin’

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Anime/Manga Fusion, Background Slash, Brothers, Business, Card Games, Cinderella Elements, Dimension Travel, Duelling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Magic and Science, Meta, Obsessive Behavior, Outer Space, Rare Pairings, Science Fiction, Spa Treatments, Technology, Wealth, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A peek at Kaiba Mokuba, overworked while his brother breaches the afterlife.
Relationships: Atem & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba/Leon von Schroeder, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem
Kudos: 1





	Oughta Be Prinzessin’

Oughta Be Prinzessin’

Author’s Note: I know _The Dark Side of Dimensions_ follows the manga continuity, but for this fic, I’m merging the anime and manga’s events loosely. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Pairing: Background Mokuba x Leon.

Summary:

A peek at Kaiba Mokuba, overworked while his brother breaches the afterlife.

* * *

He ought to be resting.

That was the recurring theme of Mokuba and Leon’s discussions over the office’s comparatively out-of-date phone.

“We’ll go to the spa! Don’t you like getting pampered?”

There was so much to take care of. Mokuba didn’t mind flying the plane for a while – as Vice President, he tackled advanced workloads regularly (and had steered a real plane during an emergency before). The concern was the shuffle-up may occasion a permanent switch in administrative leadership. A switch that’d necessitate activating the line of succession, stipulated by Mokuba’s shares and in legalese in his brother’s will.

“I’m leaving the rest to you” sounded less a temporary responsibility, and more an official handover of Kaiba Corporation.

If his brother succeeded, their stock would be worth castles of gold. Another revolutionary leap for _Duel Monsters_! They’d be looking at a very profitable couple of quarters, depending on Seto’s push to expedite the production process. Without sacrificing quality, of course.

Of course, Seto might not return. His obsession with duelling Atem again made him link the Quantum Cube to the Dimensional Plane Emulator.

Mokuba trusted his brother’s judgment, but this troubling level of obsession posed a serious danger. Seto’s passion toward the departed Pharaoh wasn’t romance-based like his and Leon’s (as far as Mokuba could tell), but it consumed every speck of Seto’s spirit.

“Still distracted, mein Freund?”

“I don’t know if Niisama will come out of it or not! The Duel Dimension System is untested!” Mokuba dropped a binder off Seto’s desk.

Seto either committed suicide, or _hacked the afterlife_. Perhaps both.

The implications couldn’t be overstated. His brother was toppling firmly held conceptions, scientific and religious. It only took him six months to develop the technology to counteract the “magic” they encountered since first meeting Yugi. _Six months_!

Unstoppable genius!

Ego, Diva preferred.

Leon decided. “I’m ordering the limo around. Wait for me.”

“I can’t give myself the princess treatment right now! I’m too worried and overstimulated!”

“We’re not. You and I are taking the elevator.”

“To the space station? What about the company?”

“Have Isono handle that.”

“Niisama asked me to!”

“You’re his brother. He’ll forgive you for checking how he’s doing up there.”

Mokuba retrieved the binder.

He was in charge. It was his call.

“How soon can you get here?”


End file.
